unFreezing Moments
by Erlene
Summary: This is a sequel to the Heiress.  A play/movie based on Henry James's novel Washington Square.  What if Catherine didn't let the broken heart her father and Morris left er with define who she was.  I don't own most of the characters.  Enjoy!


Catherine was staying at her aunt's vacation home for two weeks. She had been invited every year since her father's death three years ago and this year she finally made the journey to Newport. Walking along the beach, she contemplated those years and the one before.

When she met Morris Townsend, she was completely charmed. He seemed like everything she'd ever wanted. He was handsome, smart and seemingly besotted with her. Yet they had not married like she expected. Instead he deserted her a few weeks before her father died. Leaving her crying into her Aunt Lavinia's arms in the parlor. She was willing to sacrifice her fortune and father's happiness for him. He had proven that night her fortune was what he had come for.

Unfortunately, the event had driven home the fact that she was unlovable. She tried in vain for years to gain her father's approval, but he had not given it. So, instead she accepted the few strands of affection that he offered.

Morris's affection was like water in the desert she didn't even know she was in. However, he offered enough to make her fall in love. And his prompt withdrawal that night had given her a voice of anger. It turned her heart cold. After three years, he returned to Washington Square with more lies of his never ending love. But now he wanted both her money and her affection. Two nights ago, she showed him that he would not have either.

When she ascended the stairs that night with the lamp in her hand, she made up her mind to take control of her life. She started by packing for Newport hoping a change of scenery would make her feel better.

She walked along briskly with her head down. "Ummph." She had collided hard with something. The force knocked her off her feet.

"Pardon me ma'am, I was not watching where I was going." He held out his hand to help her up. "Are you injured?" She got to her feet coming eye to eye with beautiful green eyes and the broadest pair of shoulders ever. He held her gaze given a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. You should watch where you are going."

"Usually I'm not so clumsy, but I was distracted by looking up." He picked up his hat. "Gavin MacAlister at your service. May I escort you home?"

"No." She felt flustered. She looked at this shabbily dressed man. He had a long mane of fire red hair. His smile was charming. "I can make my way home on my own."

"As you wish. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I will have the pleasure again soon." Catherine rushed away. Gavin stood there watching her. She was magnificent up close.

He had been watching her for about an hour from his porch. Eventually, he wondered down hoping to get a chance to say 'Hello.' The bumping into her was indeed a mistake, but definitely a happy one for him.

He spent a few weeks every summer here in Newport. His children spent these weeks with their grandparents and without them the house simply felt to quiet. So, the first year he escaped here to allow the sounds of the waves to sooth him. He entertained himself with parties which weren't very entertaining. The same silly girls from the city were here. He was not interested. At least not anymore.

Today, he finally saw someone worth speaking to. She seemed lost in thought. He used his binoculars to see the muscles on the side of her face working. She didn't seem silly at all. If nothing else he wanted to meet the only non-silly girl in town.

Now, He headed back to his house. He had lost his wife five years earlier in child birth. She had left him a shy little girl and a precocious son. Every day he looked at them he saw the best of his Mildred. They made him laugh and brought joy to the life he wouldn't get to spend with her.

He turned one more time hoping to catch of glimpse of the fleeting young woman. No such luck. But he would find out who she was.

XXXXX

Over the past two weeks, he had attended several of these parties and he swore they were getting more and more boring. Yet, she never seemed to attend one. He also couldn't seem to find anyone that knew anything about her. He had originally decided not attend this party, but he promised the hostess that he would.

A few more glasses of wine and he would make his excuses before dinner was served. A group of gentlemen engaged him in more idle conversation. This time they were talking about the price of coal. He didn't really care. His eyes instead swept the room. Briefly they fell on the profile of a woman, but moved on. Then suddenly the working temples brought him back.

How was it possible that she was here? "Excuse me gentleman, I see someone I must speak to." He hastily made his retreat towards her, but when he got there she was not. His eyes desperately searched the room. When he didn't see her he thought maybe it was his imagination.

"Gavin, I would like to introduce you to my cousin." He looked down to see Marian Almond his hostess of the evening. She was a delightful girl, if you liked peppy but he didn't. She was the wife of a good friend of his so he found it safer to be polite. He looked beyond her to see the woman hunting his thoughts. He stepped forward taking the presented woman's hands. "Gavin MacAlister my cousin, Catherine Sloper."

He took her hand and raised it to his mouth. "Miss Sloper. It's a pleasure to be reacquainted with you."

"You two have met."

"Not exactly. I introduced myself she did not return the favor." Gavin did not take his eyes off of Catherine's in fear that she may wonder away. Catherine held his gaze for as long she could until it started to make her feel naked.

"Oh, Catherine you shouldn't be rude to Gavin, he's up here alone without any entertainment. We must keep him occupied."

"He's seems to entertain himself just fine." Catherine responded to her cousin.

"I would be more entertained if you danced with me Miss Sloper."

"No" "Yes" Catherine and Marian said at the same time.

"Catherine dance with him." Her cousin urged. Catherine eyed Gavin seriously. He definitely cleaned up well.

"Okay. One dance."

"I'll take what I can get." Gavin led them to the floor as dozens of other couples began to waltz. He held his position well, but the moment they began dancing he started to step on her feet. When he tried to speak he stepped on them more.

"You're not very good at this."

"No, I never possessed the requisite grace. You've lasted longer than most. Would you like to join me on the terrace?"

"What for?"

"Conversation. Otherwise I could keep stepping on your feet until their purple."

"Or you could go stand over there and I could go to the opposite side of the room. And we could never speak again."

"That's not an option Miss Sloper. Terrace or dance floor, your choice."

"Terrace it is then." She swept past him. Making it out to the terrace with some of the other couples that escaped for air. While walking out Gavin took wine from a passing waiter and handed it to her.

"So, tell me everything about yourself."

"Let's say I don't, and you find something else to talk about."

"Ok, I can ask you questions."

"I never said that."

"You said that I should find something else to talk about. How will I know what interest you until I ask some questions?"

"Let me save you the trouble. Nothing interests me."

"Hmmm. I don't believe you. So first question: Where are you from?"

"New York, Washington Square."

"That's a nice place. The park is very serene. What do you do in your spare time?" Catherine opened her mouth to say needle point, but remembered that she would not be doing that any longer.

"Nothing." He could tell that was not quite the truth; so he waited in silence for the complete truth. "I am searching for new interest."

"New interest are always good." A bell rang signaling that it was time for dinner. "Will you sit next to me at dinner?"

"Cousin Marian has taken great care with the settings, it would be rude to interfere with them." Catherine had experienced a man's affection before. How did she know that he had not heard tell of her fortune and want a cut.

"Then have lunch with me tomorrow."

"I leave tomorrow."

"Then have dinner with me when I return to the city."

"I'm not sure that will be a very good idea."

"I think it's an excellent idea, so I will ask again when I call you on you in a few weeks." He escorted her into the dining room and saw her to her seat. They did not speak again for the rest of the evening.

XXXX 

When Catherine returned to the city, she could not stop thinking about him. How had he seeped into her consciousness after two brief encounters. He was mesmerizingly charming. She had pretended to ignore her cousin's ramblings about him. She heard enough to know that he was a widower with two children and had his hands in quite a few businesses.

But it had been four weeks since her return and he had yet to place a call. She had finally given up the idea that he may have found her attractive. She'd even considered it a silly thought. No man ever had or would. Yet, no man paid that much attention to a woman he was not attracted to. She tried to push him far from her thoughts.

She had recently taken up photography. It was part of her mission to learn new things. By chance she had taken a class that was being offered at the university. She had become fascinated by the ability to freeze a moment in time. She liked being behind the camera performing this little piece of magic. There was a light knock at the door.

"Miss there is a gentleman in the parlor for you. He wouldn't give his name, but said you would want to see him."

"I will be there in a moment Mariah." She removed her gloves and placed the exposing items back where they belonged. She went upstairs and opened up the door to the parlor.

"Gavin."

"Will you forgive me for not calling on you earlier?"

"I…I'm sure you came when you could."

"Business called me away upon my return home. It's wonderful to see you Catherine."

"May I offer you some tea Mr. McAlister?"

"You're not going to throw me out." Catherine shook her head. He smiled a smile that lit his entire face. Her breath caught in her throat. "Then, I will have tea." Catherine rang for tea. They did not speak until she dismissed Mariah.

"What business did you have to attend too?"

"I have some holdings down south and out west. I needed to go to Washington, DC to meet with a few politicians. Will it bore you if I tell you about it?"

"No." Her father never told her anything about his work. He didn't think she was particularly bright, but Gavin laid out the issues he was having at a few of his plants. He detailed the conversation he had with the politicians in DC and sought her opinions on the matter.

"Have you discovered any new interest since our last meeting?"

"Yes, photography."

"The essence of capturing a moment in time; How are you developing your moments?"

"I've had a dark room built in my father's old clinic."

"Then you will let me see some of your pieces?"

"Yes." The clock struck 4pm. They had been talking for three hours and neither had realized.

"I must go to a little girl's ballet recital. Have dinner with me in a few days? Don't say no."

"I'll be happy too."

"Good, How about Thursday at 7pm?"

"That's fine."

"I'll see you then." After a kiss of her hand, he left.

XXXXXX

The following Thursday they had a lovely dinner. They talked so long they missed the opera. His carriage arrived in front of the restaurant when an impatient maître de had finally asked them to leave.

"You are so beautiful."

"Gavin please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"I am plain at best. I don't need false compliments. I prefer honesty."

"Then, let me say it again. You are beautiful. Maybe not conventionally, I'll admit, but the little things you do. The way you hold you head when you are contemplating something. How your eyes light up when you eat something sumptuous. How you make me look at things from a different perspective. You are captivating. At least you have captivated me. Who has made you believe otherwise?"

She was shocked by his statements. They seemed… no she could tell they were honest. She had observed him when he was putting on false airs. And the warmth in his eyes was not there then, as it was now. "It doesn't matter."

"I guess it doesn't because I am going to dispel any last minute doubt on your beauty. I'm going to kiss you now." When he leaned in she turned her cheek.

"No. It's not appropriate, we are not even courting."

"This is me courting Miss Sloper. I haven't done it in a while, but I will work on making it more obvious to you. But I will wait to kiss you. However, when we are engaged you will not deny me the pleasure."

"We will not be engaged."

"On that I will have to disagree with you Catherine. You will be my wife." The carriage stopped in front of her home. He got out and walked her to the door. "From the conversations that I have had with your aunt and cousin, I have learned that your last suitor treated you abdominally. From what I can gather your father had a hand in him hurting you. You should know that I am not either of them. I can be patient Catherine, but in the end we will be married. Good-night Catherine." He kissed her hand and got in the carriage.

"Good-night Gavin," she said to the retreating form.

XXXXXX

She had put off this call for close to two months. She had so hesitated a bit before ringing the bell. A maid answered the door leading her into the parlor. Three screaming children came running throwing themselves at her. "Aunt Catherine, Aunt Catherine." They chanted talking at the same time. Showing her the toys in their hands and asking questions on top of each other never given her a chance to answer.

"Children. Go upstairs and play."

"But we wanna play with Aunt Catherine." The little boy said.

"Now Stuart," all the children when upstairs followed by their nannies. Marian sat down next to her cousin. Mrs. Almond sat in the opposite chair.

"You have been seen several times with Gavin McAlister out to dinner, walks in the park with his children, plays and operas. He's courting you." Marian sounded very close to giddy.

"We have spent time together. I wouldn't say he was courting me."

"He's invited you to Amelia Savoy's annual ball. That's making a statement. You on his arm will definitively say that he is off the market. Every single woman in that room will hate you. Has he not spoken of marriage?" The last time a man spoke to her of marriage her heart had broken in several places.

"Leave us alone Marian." The stern look Mrs. Almond gave her daughter had her retreating without question.

"He's spoken of marriage. Answer me child. Has he asked you to marry him?"

"Not in so many words. He has said that I will be his wife."

"Would you like to be his wife?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be married out of pitty or for my $30,000 a year."

"Mr. McAlister is wealthy in his own right. And without his business success he inherited nearly $75,000 a year from his parents and another $15,000 from his late wife." Mrs. Almond sat next to Catherine taking her hand. "Your father did you a great disservice my child. He made you believe that you were not worthy of any affection. Gavin is besotted with you. He has even gone as far as asking Mr. Almond whether he had any objections to him calling on you. Gavin's mother was a dear friend of mine. She raised her son to know both his mind and heart. And if he is spending this much time with you is any indication, he will be paying Mr. Almond a visit to ask for your hand in marriage. Should I tell Mr. Almond you are willing to give it?"

"I don't know what to say Aunt. I don't feel the same for him that I did for Morris. Its deeper. I look forward to our meetings. I anticipate his letters. What if I say yes just to be hurt again? I believe I will die if I experience that kind of pain again."

"I do not believe that Gavin will play with your emotions my dear. Give him a chance to show you affection."

Catherine kissed her aunt and went home. When she arrived, she retreated to her rooms. She needed to think. Tonight she was supposed to have dinner with Gavin and his children.

She enjoyed the time she spent with his children. Ashleigh, Gavin's daughter, had developed an enjoyment of needle point. At first Catherine was reluctant to teach the little girl the art that had imprisoned her for such a long time. However, the praise that Gavin bestowed on Ashleigh for the simplest designs was something she never experienced. He attended every single recital and cheered as if he had seen one of the greats perform. He showed the same affection to his Sean, his son. Gavin adored his children and this was obvious from the first moment of seeing the three of them together.

She wondered if she had to the capacity to love with half of the passion. She had never experienced a parents' adoration. All she ever knew was criticism and comparison to something she could never achieve.

Maybe her aunt was right. Her father had in fact done her a great disservice. If she could deny herself affection for fear that she couldn't return it, what would her life ever be.

She sat and jotted a note to her aunt, then went to dress for dinner.

_Dearest Aunt,_

_I have thought over our conversation. It has been difficult for me to believe that Gavin's affection does not have some ulterior motive. However, I understand propriety requires that he ask a male for my hand in marriage. While I am not certain of his true intentions I intend to ascertain them. Please ask Mr. Almond not to give or withhold his permission until I have the opportunity to speak with Gavin. _

_ Yours,_

_ Catherine_

She wasn't sure when she would get the opportunity, but she would ask him to be honest with her very soon.

XXXXXX

One month later, Gavin and Catherine were sitting in his garden watching his children play. "Catherine I would like to ask you a question. Will consent to being my wife? I realize that we have known each other less than six months, but you have made me happier than I have been in 5 years. I would like the opportunity to make you that happy as well."

"I am not sure Gavin."

"Do you not care for me? Is it my children?"

"I do care for you. And I adore your children. Please Gavin don't push."

"Catherine I cannot help but push. I have tried in every way possible to show you how I feel. What else can I say? Tell me what you need to hear to make you say yes."

"Have you asked my uncle?"

"I asked for permission to ask you. He asked me to submit financially stability information." Catherine laughed as she shook her head, because the laugh didn't reach her eyes. It concerned Gavin. "Why is that funny?"

"Every man that wants to marry me must pass some financial stability assessment because they could not possibly want me for me. So Gavin, did you pass?"

"I did. I am able to take care of you. I will provide you with the lifestyle of your choosing. It is not uncommon for the father, or uncle, to require the suitor to show that he can take care of his future bride. Why does it offend you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You say that a lot about yourself. It does matter to me. How you feel matters to me. Catherine I cannot spend my life apologizing for those who came before. All I can do is love you from here on out." Before Catherine could speak, Ashleigh ran up to her.

"Miss Catherine will you play with us?" Catherine wanted to say yes, but she didn't want Gavin to think she was avoiding the conversation.

"Go ahead," he said. Watching Catherine toss the ball between Ashleigh and Sean made him ache to make her his wife. He didn't want her fortune. He just wanted her - in his bed in his life.

Later that evening after the nannies had put the children to bed, Catherine looked up from the book she was reading. There had been several times when she had spent the day with Gavin, Ashleigh and Sean. She felt at home with them. Yet, there was something nagging at her. Something she couldn't walk away from.

"Gavin." He turned and looked at her. He wished in that moment he could sweep her upstairs and passionately make love to her, but until she was his wife he would have to do without.

"Yes, Catherine."

"I don't want you to spend your life apologizing for my father or Morris. I would like some time to consider your question."

"What will time change? Do you love me?"

"I do love you… I don't know what time will change. I fell so hard and fast the first time. Even with distance it did not waver, but I need this. I need to know that I am not coming to you some broken person."

He took her hands helping her to her feet. He kissed her hands, then her cheek. "Then I will give you the time you need. Know that I love you and will be waiting for you."

XXXXX

It had been two weeks and she had not seen Gavin. And she missed him. Not the way she thought she would because she was in love. She missed the stillness of being with him. The calmness she felt and the happiness that she lived in with him present.

Tomorrow she would tell him yes. It had to be easier with him than without him.

Tonight, she had an invitation to dinner. She held up the picture that she took of Gavin with his children. It tugged at her heart. He looked so noble. She took the picture the moment they jumped into his arms. His head was thrown back with a huge laugh. Catherine could hear it, it warmed her heart.

"Miss Catherine you have dinner engagement."

"Yes Mariah. I'm on my way." She finished exposing her picture and headed upstairs to change.

She arrived at her cousin's only fifteen minutes late.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I lost track of time in my darkroom."

"Oh Catherine you and your pictures. Come into the parlor we are just having cocktails."

"Oh Marian you've redecorated your home, its lovely."

"Thank you Catherine. I believe you know everyone except Maribell Townsend. She married Mr. Morris Townsend." Maribell was at least 4 years younger than Catherine, but had the same look that Catherine saw in herself at that age. Morris had found a lovely young woman albeit with a substantial income.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Townsend. Mr. Townsend, good to see you again."

"You look lovely Miss Sloper." Morris stepped forward to kiss Catherine's hand, but she quickly withdrew it. She sidestepped him to say hello to her Aunt and Uncle. It was then that she noticed Gavin standing in the corner. She smiled before she could control it. There was laughter in his eyes. He did not approach, but gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment.

They had a lovely dinner, in which Catherine was seated next to Maribell. As they spoke, all Catherine could feel is that she had dodged a bullet. She could have been Maribell, in love with a man that only had affection for her income.

From where Catherine was seated she could not see Gavin, but she could hear him. That alone brought her major comfort. After dinner she saw him wonder out on the patio, she followed.

"Dinner was lovely." He turned at the sound of her voice. She looked beautiful and the ache for her crept to his heart. He had dreaded seeing her again afraid that she would send him away for good.

"It was. So are you."

She hadn't gotten used to his compliments and blushed. "Gavin, I've been thinking about what you asked."

"Oh. You reached a decision." His stomach tightened.

"I have. If you still want me. I will be your wife."

"What?" Did he hear right. Did she say…

"I am saying yes. I mean if there is still a question."

"Yes. You're saying yes." His eyebrows knit together and for a brief moment Catherine thought maybe he had changed his mind. He opened the terrace doors and walked swiftly to Mr. Almond.

"Sir, I have a question to ask you." Catherine stood in the terrace doorway.

"Yes." Mr. Almond responded. The woman looked up from the games they were playing. And Marian gave a brief 'Oh My God' breath of surprise.

"Sir, I would like to ask for you niece's a hand in marriage." Mr. Almond looked at his wife, who had being staring at Catherine's face. She gave her husband a slight nod.

"Well son, this is not something I would usually do with an audience. But you are financially sound. And seem to have a great affection for her. So, you may have her hand if she is willing to give it. Catherine are you giving Mr. Mc Alister your hand."

"Yes uncle I am," Catherine said.

"Well Gavin my boy. Welcome to the family." Mr. Almond shook Gavin's hand feverously. The woman crowded around Catherine. Wishing her best wishes. Their eyes met across the room.

XXXX

"I was thinking we would have a short engagement," Catherine said. Gavin had insisted he escort Catherine home that evening. They were riding along in the carriage.

"I like that idea. We will see if we can marry in the square."

"That would be lovely."

"Catherine. I am going to kiss you now." Gavin leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against Catherine's. He increased the pressure and she returned. Her head swooned. He released her lips and she placed her head on his chest.

"We are going to happy." She said in soft conviction.

"Beyond your imagination."


End file.
